Things Are Looking Up (Riker Lynch Fanfiction)
by staywithme2512
Summary: He told me he loved me. He told me I was everything to him, so why did he have to go and hurt me? I laid in my bathtub thinking about everything. I held the empty pill bottle in my hand and took one deep breath. I closed my eyes and began to drift. I could hear some footsteps coming and the door slammed open. "WTF are you doing!" I felt hands pull me up but then nothing.


Chapter 1 : Welcome To Cali

"Here comes that movie scene, the one you hate, so cliche" as my alarm on my phone went off right in my ear. I lifted my head from the pillow and looked over at the clock..it said 6:15 am. I hate waking up early, never been a morning person. This was the first morning at my new house. I recently moved here to live with my aunt while I go to school. My mom and I don't have a relationship, so the second I turned 18, I applied for California State University all the way in Northridge, Cali from Florida! It was summer so I didn't start school until the fall. I wanted to adjust to everything before I started school. My aunt Robbin lives in a neighborhood not even 10 minutes from the school, which is why I chose to live with her. I wasn't looking for to share a room with anybody because I'm not much of a people person. Oh, I totally forgot..my name is Sarah btw. I'm 19 years old. I'm 5/7, tan with long wavy black hair and brown eyes. I love the beach and to skateboard. I also ride horses and have been my whole life. Luckily, my aunt helped me pay for my horse to come to Cali from where I used to live. He's about a 20 min drive away, which I'm glad he's close to me. So far the new barn is nice. I've only been there once to make sure he arrived safely and fill out some paperwork for the barn owner. I'll go sometime later today to see him.

Anyway, the reason I decided to wake up so early was because I have to unpack all my suite cases and whatnot. If I don't start super early, I won't finish for another month. Yes, I'm that lazy of a person. I slowly got up from my bed and headed over to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a braid. I walked over to one of my suite cases and opened it up. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a blue t shirt. I started taking out clothes and putting them in piles. After sorting through everything, I put some of my clothes in the drawers and hung most of them up in my closet. I put my shoes on this little rack my aunt had given me, which was very nice of her. (Sometimes, she's a little too nice for my liking, but whatever) I then went to my bathroom, which was connected to my room, and laid out my makeup and hair products on the counter. I then placed my shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, razor (shower supplies) in the shower. Then, I went back into my room and took out a few pictures and placed them on the table (my work desk) and a picture of me and my best friend Taylor on the nightstand by my bed. I stared at the picture for about 15 min before I realized I was crying. Taylor and I grew up together in FL. From horseback riding to going to the beach to school, we were attached at the hip. She was my best friend. She gave me so much life and always knew when to put a smile on my face. A year ago, Taylor committed suicide. I went to go pick her up to go to the beach and walked in on her lifeless body lying on her bathroom floor. It broke my heart and since then, I've just been very to myself. I stopped socializing like I used to. I had no more reason to smile because she was gone. I knew moving to Cali would not only help me get away from my mother, but give me a new start to maybe try and make friends again and just be happier. I wiped the tears away and looked at my clock.. 9:30 am. hmm, that didn't take too long. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. There was my aunt with coffee on the table for me and a plate of eggs, bacon, and a bagel with cream cheese. "Good morning sweetness! How did you sleep?" she asks in such a friendly tone. "Pretty good. That bed is so comfy!" I said before sipping my coffee. So good! "I'm glad! Tonight, my friend from a few houses down invited us down to their house for a BBQ. Would you be interested in going?". I looked up at her while shoving food in my mouth. (I love food. Don't hate.) "Yeah, that sounds good. I'm gonna run to the barn to check on Sammy and probably ride a bit, and then I'll be back. What time does it start?". "Be home around 5:30-6:00. We will walk over together" she said smiling. I nodded and finished my food and coffee. I went back upstairs to change into my riding clothes. Tan breeches, light blue polo shirt, black tall boots, and a regular old black belt. I grabbed my keys and bag and hopped into my car. I drove my car all the way from FL to CA. It's a black 2013 F250 FWD. It's my baby!

Pulled up to the barn and saw my horse looking at me from his stall. I love him so much! I went up to him and gave him some mints and took him out. I groomed him and then hopped on bareback and walked around the property to see the place. There was a lot of adults here, which I liked. My horse was able to help me get through Taylor's death, so just being able to ride him around or even sit with him is very peaceful for me. I used to be very competitive in the jumpers with my horse, but lately, i've fallen out of it. Maybe after adjusting here, I'll start doing competitions again! I miss coming home with the blue ribbons..such an awesome feeling. After playing around bareback, I hosed him off and put him back in his stall and walked to my tack room and saw that my saddle and bridle were labeled and had their own place. The barn even gave me a goody bag as a welcome gift. I chuckled to myself a little and smiled. Very cute. "Hey are you new here?" a high pitched voice asked. I turned around and saw this short woman staring at me. "Yeah, just moved here. My name is Sarah" I put my hand out. "My name is Anna. If you need any help or have any questions, you're more than welcome to ask me." I smiled and nodded. I walked out of the tack room and around the barn. The horses here were so sweet. They even had mini horses, which I thought was adorable. I then walked over to the ring and watched a few people ride. Just people watching to see how people ride here and what they do. Nice riders. I met the trainer and we talked about me and my horse. Maybe I'll take a lesson sometime next week and see how it goes. I walked back over to my stall and threw my horse some hay and more treats. I looked down at my watch...4:30 pm. How can it be that late? Have I been at the barn this long?! I laughed to myself..nothing has changed. I always spend all my time here. I give my horses kisses before hoping in my car and driving home. Once I arrived home, I went inside the house and straight into the shower. I got out and had to pick an outfit to wear. Hmm..first time meeting people and I need to make a good impression. I looked through my closet and finally decided on an outfit. *the link to my outfit* ( cgi/set?id=135154424) Nothing fancy, but it'll do. I put on some mascara and eyeliner. A little bit of foundation, not that much. I let my hair down and just kept it that way. I went downstairs and my aunt was at the door waiting for me. "That's a cute outfit!" I smiled and we walked out the door and to the house for the BBQ. My aunt knocked and I heard talking and music. Great, I hope they aren't many people here. A blonde woman opens the door and smiles. "Robbin, you made it!" she says with a huge smile on her face. Her and my aunt both hug. I looked at her and just didn't even know what to say. She turns to me. "Hi, you must be Sarah. My name is Stormie. Welcome to my home!" she puts her hand out and I shake it. I smile and then she pulls me in for a hug. I still stand in my spot somewhat motionless. My aunt and Stormie go into the house and I'm still in my spot, just looking awkward. Did I mention that I'm in love with R5..? Oh no? Well I am. So now I'm pretty sure my aunt is best friends with my idol's mom..well, I guess this is my "Welcome to Cali" gift from Taylor. I pull out my phone and go through twitter... "rikerr5: BBQ at the house! party time! :)" I feel a tap on my shoulder a turn around. "What is a pretty girl like you standing out on my porch all alone?" Oh my god. It's Riker Lynch. Next thing I knew, everything went black and I passed out.


End file.
